Anti-Virus Bugs
Anti-Virus Bugs is the North American Deadly Alliance, the Sci-Fi Deadly Alliance and the Modern Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Tek Police Force. The team of intelligent bugs from cyberspace are the professional thieves and hackers who can steal the datas and hacking through all devices, from local computers of terrorists and angry gamers who doesn't like to lose and got swatted to supercomputers of rogue nations and enemy agencies. Origins Have you ever imagined of what is the Cyberspace really look like while we're using the computers, laptops, cell phones, tablets, and video game consoles in the real world? Well, this is the origin story of a team of humanoid-like cyber bug who are the professional hackers and anti-virus unit. Redditz is the professional hacker and thieving bug in the Cyberspace, stealing some datas, uploading annoying files to humiliate them, and hacking into their security, diverting their security routes. Redditz is considered as the professional activist for freedom in the Cyberspace and he is never been caught by the authorities across the Cyberworld until now. When Redditz returned to his own nest, he was captured as he was arrested for the murder of the well-known intelligent bug. However, he was framed by someone else as proved to them that he's innocent but it wasn't convinced enough. In the cyber-prison where he was taken there, Redditz was figuring out of how could this happened: could have been a misunderstanding? Or was it that he's the victim of this rabbling conspiracy? Redditz must find out until he was broken out by a group of rebels and escaped the cyber-prison if he will help them which he accepted. After they've escaped the cyber-prison, Redditz was brought safely to the rebel headquarters in an unknown charter of network where no-one can find them. There he met Blue-Wave, Y2B, Lime-Wire, Hearty Ladybug, 1K-Byte, Haze-Hack, Snapper Hack, Shady-Wire, and Blankkitz. Redditz was told by Blankkitz that he was set it up by King Alpha Malvirus, the leader of his Nega-Bug terrorists and the responsible for the murdering of the most intelligent bug of the cyberspace as well framing all bugs who were involved of thieving and stealing that they didn't committed the crime of murdering anyone. With the small truth is revealed to him, Redditz wants more truth and expose the lies of King Malvirus but to do that, he must be fully trained and equipped with his thieving cane. After he's fully trained, Redditz and his fellow hacker bugs made their move to uncover the conspiracy as they've hacked into the security databank, stealing information from the Nega-Bugs, and expose their little scandals from corrupt bugs to the public as the distraction. Adding to that, they saved several key witnesses from the Nega-Bugs before they're being assassinated before they reveal the information to the higher authority. Amazingly for them, especially for Redditz, one of them knows the secrets of King Malvirus and it revealed the location of his super databank, containing all the information with names, dates, and places they need to expose his evil crime to stop him from fruition his evil plan. As for Redditz, he must clear his name for his innocence. At the location of King Malvirus' super databank, far beyond to the highest sector of the Cyberspace, Redditz and his team have infiltrated the world's most heaviest security system on the Cyberspace. Using all their methods of hacking through the system, they've breached the sector carefully one by one until they've finally reached the master sector of the super database. As they have reached the super database's console and were about to hack it, they were spotted by King Malvirus' minions and his lieutenants, Trojan-Bug and Nega-Virussa. They fought and hold them off as Redditz hacked into the system and found the datas of King Malvirus' evil plan. Redditz was about to expose it but he and his team were knocked down and captured by the Nega-Bugs taken to their holding cell and awaiting his trial of his false crime. In a public trial he face, Redditz finally face to face with King Malvirus for the first time while his team were watching the whole event to witness his sentence. However, his trial and sentence was about to be cancelled as Redditz had a contingency plan. He left his little bug into his super database just in case and automatically expose his nemesis' evil plan and his true crime. With the truth is revealed, Redditz and his team are freed and fought the Nega-Bugs as they're going to capture King Malvirus but his nemesis escaped from the public to the tall building in the city and Redditz is giving him the chase as he was going to stop him from unleashing virus throughout the Cyberworld while his teammates are holding his henchmen off with the help of the authorities to restore order. On the tall building with the antenna, Redditz is reaching to the rooftop with no one else standing his way to save the Cyberworld except he has to face-off with Trojan-Bug and Nega-Virussa in half-way to the top. The fight was tough and unfair but Redditz have managed to defeat them one by one and made it to the rooftop. On the rooftop, he finally confronted his nemesis, just in time before King Malvirus could've release his ultimate virus. Before the final battle starts, he was taught that his parents were one of the targets who have failed to attempt to blow the whistle and leaking the information on him. Redditz was outrage and vowed to avenge his parents' death as the battle has begun. The battle was enraged and hard until Redditz was beaten down and his cane was broken and King Malvirus was about to finish him off until his Aura was suddenly unlocked and his cane is restored and Redditz finally defeated his nemesis as he pushed him off from the building, using his Aura Power to create a powerful net to capture him alive. With King Malvirus and his Nega-Bugs are taken into the custody, Redditz finally cleared his name as he fully shown the truth about them and proven innocent to the authority and he and his team became the member of the Tek Police Force. On December 21st, 2012, Redditz was spotted in one of supercomputers in Virginia and trapped by the U.S. National Security Agency. But, he was later released himself, unlocking the codes and managed to evade them before being transferred to the Paranormal Division, the predecessor of the UN-GDI. During the joint-operation in France, Redditz and his team intervened Alpha and Delta team to complete their mission to stop the Monarch Invaders from destroying the satellite base. After the mission was a success, they decided to intervene again and this time, they've activated the Planegate Portal and allowed their own team and allies to enter Earth and revealed themselves into the real world, causing opening all the access doors. After the team is reunited and joined forces each other to fight their common enemy, Redditz and his team joined to team up against the Monarchs. After the defeat of the Monarch Invaders, Redditz and his team became the member of the UN-GDI after they've uncovered private e-mails, confidential and classified documents from former members of the corrupt division for the investigation. With the investigation is complete, they are now resided in Silicon Valley, California where they're heading back to the Cyberworld and continue to their hacktivity on malware bugs, terrorist websites, and rogue nations' database of vital national defense information. Team Members Redditz The red digital humanoid bug is the leader of cyber-hacker bugs. A slickly but smart hacker who has many various names like "Rivo", "Red Bug", and more, meaning he's one of the professional hackers in the cyberspace. Redditz is also a cunning thief as he uses his cane as both a tool and a weapon and his slim, smoothing moves with agility and speed. Blue-Wave The blue digital humanoid bug is the twin-bladed cane-fighter of the team. A skilled hacker for connectivities, Blue-Wave is the responsible for stealing blue datas of media and hacked the connectivity on the blue lines for free wireless internet for his own and others who want a fair payment for a low price and forcing the Nega-Bugs to pay up with a highest price. Y2B The yellow digital humanoid bug is the staff fighter of the team. Y2B is the trickster (or in the internet term as the troller) who causes panic in the Cyberworld, tricking and trolling everyone with his biggest joke ever while he also trolling with the Nega-Bugs. Make sure that you won't be trolled by this bug. Lime-Wire The green digital humanoid bug is skilled swordsman of the team. Lime-Wire is one of the famous databank robbers who steals the Nega-Bugs' accounts, stealing the credits from members of the evil group and corrupt corporations, causing the economy to falter and rising. After he stole the credits, he gave it to the poor and low-quality bugs to improve themselves into better bugs. Hearty Ladybug The female digital humanoid bug is the skilled agile thief of the team. Hearty Ladybug is one of the most wanted hacker since she stole music records and replaced with pirated music as well stealing movies and replaced her seduction videos, causing to distract the Nega-Bugs. Don't let her looks fool you. 1K-Byte The orange digital humanoid bug is muscled fighter of the team. 1K-Byte smashes all the database from the Nega-Bugs, making them uneasy and difficult to protect their vital and valuable information. He also steal strengths and defenses as well hacking into their profile from each opponent he face and defeat them one by one. He may have the muscle but he has the heart of gold. Haze-Hack The purple digital humanoid bug is the dual claw fighter of the team. Haze-Hack is the master of smokescreens who can create all sorts of his illusional work, making him easier to hack and steal the data from the Nega-Bugs and its clients. He's also a skilled climber who can reach to the top buildings while avoiding searchlights and knocking the guards down. Snapper Hack The indigo digital humanoid bug is the skilled sharpshooter of the team. Snapper Hack is the most wanted hacker for the Nega-Bugs who gunned down their commanders and stole their data from them. Before he goes into action, he hacked into their computers and follow the datas of their positions and use it to against it; that's how he's uncatchable bug. Shady-Wire The black digital humanoid bug is the chained-hook fighter of the team. Shady-Wire is one of the most dangerous bug in the Cyberworld who killed dozens of Nega-Bugs in cold-blood and steals their life energy to survive until he was captured and taken to prison. However, he escaped from his cell and encountered by Blankkitz and joined him to fight the Nega-Bugs. Why he hated the Nega-Bugs seemingly unknown but his motive was to avenge his brother's death after he went rogue and gone haywire and forced to kill him. Blankkitz The white digital humanoid bug is the master of hackitivism. Blankkitz is one of the whistleblowers against King Malvirus. He survived several assassination attempts and successfully went underground. Spent his live of uncovering the truth about him, Blankkitz formed the team of hackers, recruiting and training them including Redditz to bring down the Nega-Bugs to justice. Inspirations * Inspired from Watchdogs. * Modeled after the alien, Energy Thief, appeared from the episode of Dexter's Laboratory, DexRobo 3000. Ironically, it was modeled after the Angels from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Category:Database Category:Sci-Fi Deadly Alliance Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Tek Police Force